


Antici...

by angelsaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...pation. Five times Keith and Shiro don't kiss, and one time they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When They Meet

"Cadet, this is Takashi Shirogane," says Iverson. "Shiro, this is Keith Kim. I feel that he would benefit from some additional instruction in hand-to-hand combat."

Shirogane -- Shiro -- takes Keith's hand in a firm clasp, pulling him in for a back-pat. "Pleased to meet you, Keith," he says.

God, he's handsome. "Nice to meet you, too," Keith mumbles.

"I'll leave you to it," Iverson says, and walks off down the hall.

"Hey." Keith looks up, into Shiro's kind eyes. "You know this is a compliment, right?"

"Huh?"

"This extra training. It's because you're really good," Shiro says.

"Oh." Keith likes the sound of that, especially from a guy who looks like Shiro. "Uh, thanks for telling me."

"It's no problem," Shiro says. "Anyway, are you free on Tuesday afternoons?"

"Uh, yeah, my math class lets out at 3," Keith says.

"So we'll make it 3:30. I'm looking forward to it." Shiro leans in, and for one heart-stopping moment, Keith thinks it's for a kiss. He's never wanted one more.

It's just to give him a pat on the back. Of course it is. "Me too," Keith says belatedly.


	2. When They're Practicing

They've been practicing together for six weeks when Keith finally manages to pin Shiro. He gets him flat on his back, pinned to the mat by the shoulders, with one of Keith's knees between Shiro's thighs.

"Oof! You got me," Shiro says. "Good work, Keith."

"Thanks," Keith says. Shiro is warm under his hands and against his body, and his forelock has flopped into his eyes.

"You gonna let me up?" Shiro's voice is soft, almost like he doesn't want Keith to say yes.

"You want me to?" Keith asks. They're so close that he can see exactly how thin the ring of dark gray around Shiro's pupils is.

Shiro takes a breath. "Yes," he says.

Instantly, Keith lets up, rolling off him to the corner of the mat. "Two falls out of three?"

"I think I'll let you have this one," Shiro says, getting to his feet and dusting off his pants. "You could use the self-esteem boost, cadet."

"Oh," Keith says. "Okay."

Shiro pats him on the back. "Same time next week?"

"Yeah," Keith says.

Late that night, in the shower, Keith jerks off thinking of Shiro underneath him. What if he'd said no? What if Keith had closed that tiny distance between them and crushed his mouth to Shiro's? What if he'd crawled down his body and sucked his cock? Fuck, fuck --


	3. When Shiro Gets The Mission

Shiro's checking his email at the end of their session, eight months in, when he lets out a whoop of joy and flings his phone into the air. "I made it!" he shouts.

"The mission? The Kerberos mission?" It's only all Shiro's been able to talk about for two months at least, but it never hurts to check.

"The Kerberos mission!" Shiro grabs Keith by the elbows and swings him around into a wild dance. "I can't believe it!"

"I can," Keith says. "You're the best pilot to go through the Garrison, like, ever."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Shiro says. "There were plenty of others -- but they picked me!"

Suddenly, he hugs Keith. Keith is so surprised that, for a moment, he just stands there with his arms sticking out -- then he gets himself together and pats Shiro's back. "I'm so happy for you, man."

Shiro pulls away and looks into Keith's eyes. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Keith just gazes at him, his handsome, earnest face so close he can almost taste it. _Shiro_ means a lot to _him._ "Yeah," he says helplessly. "Any time."


	4. When Shiro Leaves

It's another eight weeks before the Kerberos mission is set to leave. Keith is sitting in his room on the last night, alone, trying to summon the nerve to go to the big Garrison going-away party.

On the one hand, he'd really like to see Shiro before he goes off on a huge mission. On the other, what would he even say? Some embarrassing confession of puppy love? Please.

"Keith? You in there?"

That can't possibly be who it sounds like. "Maybe," Keith calls back. "Who wants to know?"

"It's me, Shiro!"

Holy shit. "One second!" Keith scrambles to the door, glad that he keeps his room inspection-ready at all times, and opens it. Shiro is rubbing the back of his neck like he's nervous. "Hi."

"Hi," Keith says. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"Why aren't you?" Shiro asks.

"I was about to go." Keith is a great liar.

"You were not." Shiro scowls at him, which only makes him look more handsome. (Everything makes him look more handsome. It's a mathematical impossibility, but there it is.) "I wanted to see you."

Keith spreads his hands. "Here I am."

"Aren't you going to ask me in?"

"Oh. C'mon in," Keith says, getting out of the way. He goes to sit down on the bed, assuming that Shiro will take the desk chair; instead, Shiro sits right next to him.

"I wanted to see you," Shiro repeats, "but you weren't at the party."

'I don't like parties," Keith says.

"Do you like me?" Shiro glances over at him.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I like you!"

"Good," Shiro says. "I like you, too."

"Are you drunk?" Keith asks.

"What? No!"

"Okay. I'm just checking."

"I don't need alcohol to like you," Shiro says.

Keith shrugs. "Some people do."

"Nah. Not me." Shiro leans against his shoulder. "I'm leaving tomorrow," he says. "I wanted you to know that I consider you a friend."

"Thanks," Keith says. "I think of you as a friend, too."

"Good."

They sit together for a while, the silence stretching out comfortably, and then Shiro sighs.

"Do you have to go?" Keith asks, then, aware that he sounds like an idiot, adds, "Soon, I mean."

"Yeah," Shiro says, getting up. "Keith --"

"Yeah?" Keith looks up at him. For a moment, they stay like that, and Keith is sure that he's about to be kissed.

"Thanks for this," Shiro says at last. He grips Keith's shoulder briefly, and leaves.


	5. When Keith Finds Shiro

The first time Keith sees Shiro again -- after hearing that Shiro was probably dead, after punching Iverson and getting kicked out, after everything -- he wants to cling to him and kiss him until they fuse together and no one can ever, ever separate them again. It fucking _broke_ him to think that he'd lost Shiro forever.

But he has a job to do: he has to get Shiro out of here, _now_ \-- so he doesn't.


	6. A Perfectly Ordinary Day

They're working together, kneeling to clean the cryo pods, when Keith realizes that he doesn't want to wait anymore. It's like one of those flowers Allura likes is blooming in his chest. He's ready.

"Hey, Shiro," he says, going over to stand next to him.

"Hey," Shiro says, turning to smile at Keith over his shoulder.

Keith wants to see if that smile feels as good as it looks. He bends down and kisses Shiro, long and deep and lush like he's been dreaming of, one hand on the soft stubble at Shiro's nape, the other on the side of his face.

Shiro makes a soft, gorgeous sound into the kiss. He pushes up on his knees like he's trying to get closer and winds his fingers into Keith's hair. "Keith," he breathes.

"Yeah," Keith says. "It's me."

"Good." Shiro pulls him back down.


End file.
